The present invention relates to a sunshade device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sunshade device which has an angle adjusting device to adjust an angle of a sunshade awning.
Referring to FIG. 11, a conventional sunshade device has a support rod 20, a stiff annular frame 10 supported by the support rod 20, and a fabric enclosed by the stiff annular frame 10. Since the stiff annular frame 10 occupy a large room, it is difficult to carry the stiff annular frame 10 or to store the stiff annular frame 10. Further, the angle of the stiff annular frame 10 cannot be adjusted.